Changing
by Daphne-Fae
Summary: Well - I don't want to sum up the plot. But guess who it is who's talking to each other - perhaps someday I will present the solution. But you have to rack your brain first... ^_^


"Do you think it's possible?"  
Her question came without any reason. I didn't know what she was talking about, and so I answered with a simple "What?" (Well, I hated myself for it. It sounded very stupid. But I was. In this moment, at least.)  
"That a man - or a woman", she added hastily, "can re-arrange his - or her - stars."  
This "Knight's Tale"-Ref just let me frown, but then she went on speaking: "I mean, do you think it's possible to change fate?"  
I looked at her, still frowning, then the lines on my forehead went away just when I started smiling. "Yes, why not? It would be worth a try, I think."  
"Really?" She bent over to me, wrapped her arms around her knees and looked up to the ceiling. "Isn't fate meant to stay fixed? Isn't this the meaning of fate, that it cannot be changed?"  
"Then why do you ask me", I replied, sat up from my half-lying position in bed, threw away the book I had just been reading and laid my arm around her shoulder. "Why do you ask me such things? It doesn't make any sense when you already know the answer."  
"I don't know anything. I'm just trying to make out a truth."  
I frowned again (and I hoped not to look too old after this evening because of all my frowning) and I was still looking for the right words when she added: "Do you think it's fate we're here, together?"  
"You told me so."  
"Did I?" She didn't move her head much, but her eyes rolled over to look at me, and though wasn't smiling, I knew that she didn't mean this for real. "I know I did. Don't worry. It is fate, indeed. But do you think we could change it?"  
"Do you want to change it?" I leant forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Is it really that terrible to stay with me?"  
She threw back some hair that had fallen in her eyes. "Sometimes - yes. But that doesn't matter now. I'm just talking about the possibility of changing fate."  
"I believe it's possible. I mean - there is a difference between destiny and fate, and perhaps I'm just mixing them up, but I think it's possible to change destiny, and fate... it should be possible, or better, I hope so, because otherwise life would be very boring - don't you think?"  
Now she smiled, but it was rather a sad smile. "Then this is why you sometimes feel so bored by me?"  
"I never said that!" I exclaimed. "I don't..." But I stopped. Because she was right. Sometimes I really - I hated me for that. We just belonged to each other, it was our... fate...  
"You don't what?" She stretched out her legs and looked down at her feet, her toes moving a bit. "You don't want to think about it, right? Or better, you never really thought about it. But life is boring sometimes, isn't it? No flirting, no "exterior" thoughts, always knowing I will be here, and always it's me, the same old girl, never changing, because the way I am - and the way you are - the way we both are is foreordained... by fate..."  
I touched her shoulder gently. "But we need to be together. And since I love you, it is all I want. All I want is to be with you." (Well, perhaps not exactly every second of my life, there are moments when I don't want, for example when I'm sitting on the toilet, it would be very uncomfortable - but you know, this is just a strange thing I'm thinking, and I know this is not what my words exactly meant...)  
"Do you want to be with me now?"  
"In this very moment?"  
She nodded.  
I smiled. "I want to be with you now. In this very moment. In this very place."  
She took my hand, stroking it lightly. "Be with me."  
"I am."  
The next morning, I woke up with a sad feeling inside my heart. (My, this wasn't a sleepover like the others, there was something else in it...) I looked at her, lying beside me, such a beautiful face, such a beautiful body, such a beautiful woman... Yet I knew, something had broken between us last night. It wasn't the fault of the sleepover, but, it was...  
Fate.  
"Do you think it's possible?"  
Her question came without any reason.  
"What?"  
"To change fate."  
I smiled, turning around to her completely, touched her cheek. "I think we already did." 


End file.
